Love in the Onsen
by Linnay
Summary: AU,SLASH. Harry, a graphic designer, is temporarily transferred to the Tokyo branch to assist the launching of a new line of men’s cosmetic products. But what of this other new designer?
1. Love in the Onsen Part 1

Disclaimers:

I do not own any of the characters or elements from either universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling or studio Sunrise. OC's all mine though.

**Summary: **Harry, a graphic designer, is temporarily transferred to the Tokyo branch to assist the launching of a new line of men's cosmetic products.

**Pairings: **Heero/Harry. (Lin: I finally get to write a *BLEEP* scene with Harry and Heero! *cackles evilly and softly strokes her keyboard * Aah…the bliss.)

**Warnings: AU** and **male on male** action (don't like? then don't read). Oh yeah, this is a spin-off from my other two one-shots ('Ultimate Thief' and 'Ultimate Thief Delivers' remember? However excludes the appearance of Duo, naturally.) Harry is chipper, not being in a slump and all. I'm not a Japan or Tokyo expert (never been there, but I want to someday!), so apologies for my poor descriptions of places and stuff. I don't know much of Japanese etiquette so I'll do my best when they're at the Onsen with how I describe things. Oh, for those that don't know; an Onsen is a Japanese hot spring.

This is has **not** been read by a **beta reader**. Mind you there might and will be mistakes in this.

**Author's note: **This is the result from an 'innocent' comment made by my sweetie Deb in a review _way_ back now. She truly is my lil' naughty muse, even when she doesn't intend to be! XP I gotta love her for that. I had to split this into two parts since it got much longer than what I had originally intended (a whole extra chapter worth of words longer actually…).

Love in the Onsen

* * *

"It's spring fever. That is what the name of it is. And when you've got it, you want - oh, you don't quite know what it is you _do_ want, but it just fairly makes your heart ache, you want it so! "

Mark Twain

* * *

It wasn't more than a couple months ago that Harry James Potter was first assigned and began working on the agency's main project at the time, the Ares project. Now finished, he was happy to see the success it had turned into and the clients had been, more than anything else, pleased with the results. Who wouldn't with a doubled increase in sales revenue? Yet another step to add to his growing list of accomplishments.

The young man himself couldn't be more satisfied with his life at this point in time and who could blame him? He was a 25-year-old and highly talented graphic designer for one of the most renowned agencies in the world. His employer had branches spanning from the major countries in Europe, to across the pond and Asia, and it had been decided that he, their leading London branch designer, would temporarily be transferred to the Tokyo branch. Tokyo, a great city at the top of developments in many areas such as technology and host of a most fascinating street fashion culture and coincidentally a place Harry had dreamed of travelling to. To help with the launch of the same men's cosmetics line project he'd just been working on. For one as young as him to get this opportunity was rarely heard off, and he'd wasted no time, or second thoughts, accepting the offer.

He was scheduled to leave by airplane early this spring, just before the start of February, for Tokyo Japan where he would stay for the next six months or so. First working on the cosmetics project and then any other he was offered to take part of during his time there. Being able to witness some of Japan's top designers first hand was a great opportunity he'd been gifted with.

Although, he was a bit embarrassed to say it, Harry had never been outside the British Isles, so this new prospect was understandably both scary and thrilling at the same time. He'd always had a small fascination with Asian culture, as it would be Japan in particular, and he hoped he'd get a chance at seeing the less western influenced and rural parts of the country; all the while broadening his horizons and gathering material for future inspiration of course.

So here Harry was, his flight having arrived earlier that afternoon and him just getting passed security at Narita airport. He couldn't help himself as he stepped out into main part of the airport, after collecting his luggage at the baggage claim, to look outside one of the large glass panorama windows there separating himself from the rest of Japan. Enthusiasm took a hold of him while trying to take in as much as he could of everything. He thought he might very well be one of the luckiest guys on earth at this moment to get this chance and still had a bit of trouble getting the fact through to his brain. It just seemed surreal somehow finally standing there.

Some natives stopped shortly to watch him curiously, a passing group of women observing and even sending him a few appreciative glances, as he stood with his hands pressed against the glass, acting very much like an overgrown child. On his slim body he wore his designer jeans from this last Christmas campaign, completed with a white knitted Aran cardigan over a light grey shirt and black boots reaching mid-calf. His hair lay in a stylish disarray, his way of taming the shaggy locks by the smallest amount of gel making it look intentionally messy.

Harry continued along, wheeling his suitcase after him and following the mainstream of travelers until he came out into the head entrance of the large airport. The superiors at the agency back in England had informed him that there would be someone there to pick him up at the airport. He was curious to see whom they'd sent from the Tokyo branch.

Harry searched the crowds, not really knowing what to look for but stopping when he spotted a small, discreet sign reading his name on it with neat handwriting. Then they landed on the person holding said sign and he took in the suit clad man, fleetingly thinking the man was rather tall for being Japanese. In fact they looked to be about the same height; Harry himself standing just under 6 feet and he instantly felt more at ease before even talking to the man.

Moving closer he was able to make out tousled chocolate brown hair, strong cobalt blue eyes, and tanned bronze skin and soft Asian features telling him that the man could very possibly be of mixed blood.

The man seemed mildly bored however, or maybe disinterested was a better word, as he let his dark eyes jump from traveler to traveler in a almost lazy manner; but obviously looking for someone. Maybe he was waiting for Harry?

The British gripped his suitcase handle firmer and waltzed up to the man.

"Hello." Harry said, finally catching the others attention, and at the same time holding out a hand. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

The man's eyes widened the smallest at his appearance, switching from Harry's outstretched hand to his face once, gaze trailing downwards before moving up again and settling on the young male's strong but soft facial features and clear emerald eyes.

The man let the sign fall, absentmindedly tucking it away somewhere in his dark grey suit, while the white shirt underneath and the black tie rustled with the movement.

"Heero Yuy." He said, his voice showing small tints of an underlying American accent there. "Pleasure."

"Allow me." He added as in afterthought, gently taking Harry's suitcase out of his hand and then making a small gesture with his hand for the other to follow him. "This way please. I hope your flight was alright?"

"Oh, yes, it was fine." Harry replied surprised, not having expected the polite offer, but appreciative all the same. He grasped his carry-on shoulder bag containing his laptop and papers, securing it with one hand. "Went better than I thought it would." He admitted.

"This was your first time flying?" Heero asked him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes. First time out of the country actually."Harry smiled, scratching the small area behind his ear. "Never really had the opportunity of travelling before." He shrugged.

"Well then. We will have to make it a memorable one." The man said with a small secretive smile, the air around him cloaked with something unknown, before his face adopted a nondescript expression.

The Japanese male led them out into the open air, the spring breeze feeling chilly but nice on Harry's skin and helping to rouse him a bit from the tiredness in his body. Heero took them to a nearby lying parking lot where he nimbly put Harry's suitcase in a black inconspicuous car. Coming out on the highway Harry couldn't hold himself back as he spanned his eyes across the evening landscape, unbeknownst of the curious cobalt eyes that were drawn to him every now and then before focusing on the road ahead again.

The ride was spent mostly in silence, Heero pointing out a few buildings and structures as they entered Tokyo. The city was amazing, a fantastic sight to say the least, the high skyscrapers seemingly reaching up to the velvety dark sky above and the many different colored lights that painted the many streets had Harry sitting on the edge of his seat trying to get a good look at everything.

"You'll be staying in a studio apartment in Ichigaya; it's only twenty minutes to the branch office in Shinjuku with the Toei Shinjuku Line, walking distance included." Heero said when they passed another corner, steering the car to the right.

"Oh, okay, I hope I don't get lost." Harry thought out loud. "Wouldn't that be a good first impression, arriving late on the first day?" He said and chuckled good-naturedly, having calmed down from his initial enthusiasm and leaning with an elbow on the door, inspecting the many buildings they drove by.

"Don't worry." Heero replied, throwing him a glance. "I'll pick you up for work the first days at your apartment to help you get settled in."

"You're sure?" Harry asked, turning to the other male in his seat. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"I take the same train line to work, I live in Odagawa. I won't be troubled." Heero was quick to reassure him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Heero murmured softly, changing gears and slowing down as they neared an intersection.

Making a couple more turns they, after a short time, finally came to a stop outside what must have been the apartment building Harry was to stay in. He was happy to notice that there was a small park just close by and could just imagine watching the greenery and cherry blossoms he'd read about at full bloom later that spring.

Harry stepped out of the car, leaving the car door opened behind him and got his first good look at his new temporary home. The building was painted in a very light grey and the façade slim, looking like any other ordinary apartment blocks. The sound of the car engine shutting down and then the trunk opening and closing had him looking back just as Heero wheeled his suitcase up to him. The man inclined his head towards the building and ad Harry following him up to the entrance.

The Japanese reached over to punch in a code on the number plate beside the door there, stopping shortly to make sure Harry had memorized it for future use. Heero let himself and the other inside where they took the lift up to the seventh floor. Harry followed the man to number thirty-four, watching him pull out a small keychain, inserting the key in the lock and twisting it open.

Stepping inside the apartment Harry was astonished by the sheer size of it. It hadn't looked to be that big from the outside, it might even be larger than his flat back in London. Toeing off his shoes Harry went to explore. It was made up of one large open space; one bedroom, bathroom and corner for the kitchen. It was already furnished for his convenience; there was a group of leather couches and chairs, a low coffee table, a TV set. In the bedroom a large bed, probably king sized, a nightstand on each side with a lamp, a wardrobe and a dresser and in the bathroom a tub with a showerhead overhead. Large but simple, equipped with what he needed daily and not all that superfluous shit others seemed so intent on decorating their homes with. It was just the way he liked it.

Deposing his shoulder bag on the leather couch after his tour of the place, Harry walked up to the large glass balcony door, pushing it open and leaning on the railing.

"Do you like it?" He heard Heero ask him from inside.

"Love it." He called back over his shoulder, breathing in deeply a couple of times before going back inside and sliding the glass door shut behind him.

Heero still stood at the door, holding out a card and Harry went over to gingerly accept it with a raised eyebrow. He turned the card in his hand for appraisal.

"Metro pass." Heero said in way of explanation.

"You've sure thought of everything." Harry commented with a wistful smile.

"My job as a good guide."

"Ah." Harry chuckled.

Heero reached for the door handle next.

"I left the keys on the kitchen bench." He rested his hand on the handle. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Potter."

"Yes, thank you again." Harry replied as the door closed softly behind the male.

Harry let his eyes travel once more over the interior of his new temporary home.

So far, so good, he thought, allowing himself a silly smile.

He yawned and went to sit in the leather couch, closing his eyes, feeling the sleepiness and tiredness from both the trip and the lack of sleep make themselves known now that the excitement of being in a new country slowly gave way for tiredness. He'd left Heathrow airport around nine in the evening and landed at Narita some time after six, also in the evening. Knowing this he'd tried to not sleep too much on the flight over, considering the jet lag, but as he thought staying awake for more than a whole day was still pushing it for someone hadn't flown before.

As it was, Harry had just enough strength to heave himself up, removing his cardigan with another large yawn and the article landing somewhere between the door and bed. The rest of his clothes were dumped on the floor on his way. Staggering to towards the bed Harry promptly fell on its linens, falling asleep the moment his head hit the mattress.

* * *

He woke up to the bell on the front door ringing and, fumbling around on the bed, hastily crawled out of bed and stumbled out into the hallway. The door swung open and he peered at the person standing on the threshold.

"Wha…?" He replied intelligently, blinking his groggy eyes having missed what the person just said.

Emerald eyes slowly cleared up enough to finally recognize the man as Heero Yuy, the man that had picked him up at the airport yesterday, sporting a quirked eyebrow. Harry dimly noticed the white plastic bag in the man's hand.

"I said, 'Ohayo gozaimasu'." At Harry's nonplussed look, Heero carried on by explaining. "It means good morning in Japanese."

"Oh." Harry replied. "Good morning to you too." He leaned back to draw a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp at a particular itchy spot. Shit, he shouldn't have gone to bed without showering and removing the hair gel last night. He tugged his fingers out of a particular stubborn knot.

Harry stepped back to let Heero in, the man closing the door as Harry moved back into his bedroom.

"What time is it?" He asked on his way. "I'd very much like to take a shower before going to work."

"We've got plenty time." Heero assured him.

"Did you happen to sleep in your clothes from yesterday?" He asked and Harry stopped in his tracks, looking down at his own attire.

"I guess I did." He laughed embarrassedly.

"Must have been uncomfortable." Heero stated.

"I think I was too tired to notice really." Harry laughed again, drawing a hand over his arm.

They stood there for a moment before Harry excused himself, in passing telling the male to make himself comfortable while he took a shower. The hot water felt wonderfully soothing against his travel weary body and brushing his teeth, which did wonders to his long overdue morning breath, he self-consciously hoped Heero hadn't noticed, or rather smelt, that small detail. He hadn't given Heero the most professional impression, he suspected regretfully.

Today's attire ended up consisting of black dress pants and a jacket, accompanied with a white shirt and a deep forest green tie being the only splotch of color to the get up. He'd heard the Japanese society was stricter with dress codes and how to dress for certain occasions such as the office. Something he'd never really bothered with before, not that he dressed overly sloppy or anything, but he often preferred only putting on a suit for the more formal events and meetings.

Fixing his hair lastly, Harry went out into the large living room slash kitchen and dining area, stopping surprised to see Heero in the middle of making what looked to be an omelet of some sorts. Actually he looked quite at home amongst all the kitchen appliances and maneuvering around the small kitchen with practiced ease.

"Mr. Yuy?" Harry asked unsurely, wondering as to the cause of the man's actions.

"I take it you didn't eat anything before bed last night?" Heero asked him instead, throwing him a knowing, yet still polite, look in the raven haired male's direction.

"Really, you didn't have to." Harry hastened to say as he moved closer. "I'm used to making my own breakfast."

The Japanese didn't seem to be minding what the British said, going to remove a plate from the cupboard and carefully deposing the egg bundle onto the porcelain plate.

"It's no trouble. Here." He slipped a spoon onto the plate before putting it down in front of the other man on the counter top.

Although Harry felt hesitant at having a near perfect stranger cook him breakfast, Harry nonetheless sat down on the barstool, thinking it bad manners to turn the man down since he'd already gone this far with preparing it. Slicing off a piece with the spoon he surprised again when the omelet gave way, its contents slithering out.

He sent Heero an enquiring look.

"It's omurice; fried rice with vegetables and chicken. A contemporary dish here in Japan."

Harry raised his spoon with a curious look, closing his mouth on the small morsel. The different tastes came together forming a fairly pleasant sensation of mixtures of some already known tastes. He found he quite liked it actually, and after expressing his appreciation for the dish he proceeded with making a short process of the rest.

He accepted the cup of tea Heero held out to him with a small nod of thanks and tried it out on his tongue. Not exactly Earl Gray, but he hadn't really expected that either, although not unpleasant. Nursing the handle less cup in his hands and resting his elbows on the top; Harry tilted his head slightly to the side as he appraised the cobalt eyed male closer.

What more surprises did the man hide?

Heero didn't call him out on his semi stare, or maybe he was accustomed to them? It would almost seem so. Instead Heero retrieved the now empty plate and turned on the faucet, preparing to wash the dishes.

"You're not what I thought you would be." Harry said after a moment.

"Oh?" Heero said nonchalantly, although his hand halted for a second before continuing with the washing.

"Somehow I'd expected you to be more…I don't know…" Harry grasped for the right words.

"Uptight?" Heero asked, somehow his posture growing tense.

Harry frowned.

"No, I wouldn't say that." Harry hurried to say. That was not the word he'd been searching for at all.

Heero seemed to relax, chuckling lightly, but it felt empty somehow to Harry. The man rinsed the plate under the spray of water and put it to the side in the rack to dry.

"I suppose I can seem like that to most people." He said wistfully, a distant look entering his eyes fleetingly, as he turned the faucet off.

Though he wanted, Harry held himself back from enquiring further. He tapped the side of the mug with one finger, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

In the end he didn't say anything more on the matter and they left the apartment under silence. It didn't take Harry long to grow more awkward as they stepped into the metro station and how he instantly drew the native's eyes to himself like a walking beacon. He did realize that he was the foreigner here, but he couldn't quite understand the amount of attention he was given. Although his hair was near black; his eyes and pale western features alone seemed to draw most of the thrown looks and glances. However Heero drew a few too, probably because of his mixed blood status and who wouldn't notice those deep blue eyes?

Harry had never been one for volunteering to be in the center of interest of others, preferring to stay on the sidelines while concentrating on his own work. Unconsciously he pulled himself closer to Heero, following the other as he led them through the ticket gates and escalators down to the platforms. He would have to learn to get used to being the odd one while on his stay here.

"This is it." Heero said after the short trip and promenade, cutting off Harry's errant thoughts and the raven haired male found himself staring wide eyed up at the towering building. He must have zoned out for a while there.

"It's huge." He replied eventually, awed at the sight.

"This building houses many different companies. Ours is situated on the upper floors."

Of course, Harry thought with a mental shake. That made much more sense. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought the whole building had belonged to the agency alone for a moment there. The London headquarters weren't even as big as this, so why would a branch office be any bigger.

The interior of the front entrance was chic and clean, tastefully decorated with a few choice sculptors and islands of greenery to give more life to it. He was taken straight passed the reception and to the elevators, up to the twentieth fourth floor.

Harry's first glance of the place he would be working for the next couple of months, as the elevator doors slid open, were that of a huge poster framed with gleaming rust free steel. It took up nearly the whole wall acting as the cross point before entering the main office. He stood stock still, appraising the lines, color and lightning; completely stunned and at a loss for words. No mere words could give it justice. This was not some simple design used for the simple ads and promotion of some random product.

This was pure art.

"What do you think?"

Harry jumped at Heero's voice; the man was eyeing him, almost expectantly, and shooting the male a look before going back to the poster Harry closed his eyes with a sigh, a dimple forming in his right cheek.

"It's remarkable. Just look at the technique, I'd die for talent like that or for a small glimpse into the person's head when they thought up the idea for that."

"I suppose, I should say thank you." Heero said, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked, sending the other a confused look.

Heero merely raised a hand and pointed to the low right hand corner of the poster. Harry, following the man's hint, felt his eyes grow large.

"You…did that?" Harry said slowly, blinking once. "Amazing, simply amazing."

Heero's mouth quirked, the small smile growing wider as he turned to face the other man.

"On that note," He said, eyes glinting. "Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Heero Yuy, the designer you'll be working with on the Ares project."

Harry numbly shook the Japanese's hand.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked, still astonished at the revelation.

"It didn't come up." Heero shrugged his shoulders, walking away.

The raven haired man eyed the man strangely, before humming thoughtfully and casting a last glance at the poster, jogging after the man.

* * *

Section chief Mr. Yamahara was a short and stout man. At the most he would reach up to Harry's chest. The size of his person was only matched by the size of the amount of meaningless chatter that came from the elder man, annoyingly reminding Harry of his own chief back home; only Malfoy didn't share the man's build and Mr. Yamahara Malfoy's good looks and young age.

The man finished his elaborate speech with a flourish, smiling craftily at the British male who only smiled politely back, not actually having understood anything of what the man had said during his rather outdrawn monologue after having been introduced by Heero. Harry's first half confused and half hesitant look obviously hadn't done anything to alert the section chief as to Harry's lacking language skills. Somehow they must have failed to inform the man, but Harry doubted that, or he'd forgot, more probable, that Harry didn't understand a single word of Japanese for the exception of the greeting Heero made that same morning.

Harry cast Heero a pleading look, the man's cobalt colored eyes tingling with hidden amusement at Harry's predicament, the man stepping in to reply to the chief. The language flowed with such grace when Heero spoke that Harry almost felt spellbound by the lilting tones. How could there be so much difference in the sound of a language only depending on who spoke it, he wondered.

Walking back along the corridor Heero let him know of the important parts of the chief's speech, which didn't take more than a minute. Many more people greeted them along the way through the office, though all of them were either taken cared of or diverted easily enough by Heero, the man answering any wayward questions thrown at the British male before the person could even get close to the British. This to the big disappointment of the employee's, clearly shown in their expressions. Apparently it didn't occur to them, either, that Harry didn't understand a single word of Japanese. Maybe he should just ask Heero to write him a sign, saying 'I don't speak Japanese', which he could attach to his front.

But this didn't pique his attention as much as that on more than one occasion, Harry also noticed the small amount of badly hidden annoyance, and even deep irritation, flashing through the eyes and looks some of the workers would throw at Heero. This had Harry internally frowning with confusion and curiosity. What was the cause of this, animosity really, towards the Japanese designer? Heero had been all politeness to him so far.

Harry glanced up at the other male, seated in the opposite chair in one of the many conference rooms the agency had at hand. Apparently this was the only place while in the office Heero, or they, would get any serious work done without being interrupted by their inquisitive coworkers. This respite, however, caused another chain of questions to arise for Harry.

It would seem to him that Heero were actually avoiding interacting with the other employees or for too long. He was unsure of what to make of the blank expression the male had sported ever since they'd stepped into the office. One could say that he'd changed attitudes the moment he first made contact with the first person they met there, but that was just plain strange. I mean, why would he act any differently around Harry than around coworkers he'd know for a much longer time than the British male?

"I took the liberty of looking over your design for the British edition." Heero said then, pulling Harry out of his musings.

"And?" He asked, moving his old papers closer to him and scanning them.

Heero held his reply for a few seconds, earning him an inquiring look from Harry, whose head came up again, one eyebrow raised.

"While not bad in any way, it's really good."

"Thanks."

"I just don't think it's suited for the Japanese market." Heero continued, eyebrows lowered in speculative thought.

"I see. Of course, you'd know that better than me. Did you have another idea in mind then?" The raven haired male queried.

"Yes, I have. Considering our main focus group is men belonging to the business sector, I think a more straight forward approach would be better. The life of an ordinary salary man can be, and is, very hectic leaving not much time to the thought of using cosmetics products." Heero tapped the paper sheet with his knuckle.

"Mmhmm… So, we need to think of a way to get them interested, and not see the use of these cosmetics as a waste of time, so to speak." Harry summarized.

"Exactly." The man nodded.

"Yeah, I can see the faults in my old design now. Mine was directed towards the younger, more outgoing generation rather than the typical average or family man. It wouldn't be wrong to say that it was too 'flashy'."

"No offence." Heero offered.

"None taken." Harry said, waving his hand in dismissal of the apology, and smiled.

"Let's get to work!"

The following week Harry fell into this new day-to-day routine; he would wake up, make himself breakfast, get picked up by Heero, go to work and they would lock themselves inside one of the conference rooms for the majority of the day. Mostly they would order lunch in, continue working late into the afternoon, sometimes even early evening, and then he would be led back home again, only stopping at a convenience store to pick up some groceries to refill his refrigerator.

During this period he didn't get much time over to ponder about Heero or his situation, but maybe that was a good thing. He'd told himself that he wouldn't get personally involved with another coworker again after what happened the last time he did. Mind you last time had been an overly enthusiastic girl, but all the same he thought mixing his professional one with his private life was a mistake. Better to keep the two separate.

On the other hand Heero was being his usual self, or judging from what Harry had seen of the male so far he was. Not that he knew the other to be absolutely sure. Being one out of two that could speak English on the floor, that he knew of, Harry substituted the lack of conversation with observing the other employees whenever he got some time left over. His favorite hobby though, which he would never admit out loud lest he make a fool out of himself, was watching Heero go along doing his normal routine. He couldn't help wondering about the man and what he did when he wasn't helping out or working with Harry on the design development.

He knew it was none of his business; of course, he wouldn't intrude into Heero's private life, however being plain curious wasn't a crime right? Heero's silent nature in itself wasn't that uncommon, it just meant he wasn't the most outgoing person, but it was the coworkers' attitudes towards him that just seemed to scream past history. It was that history that had piqued Harry's interest. His respect for Heero and dislike of gossip was the only thing keeping him from asking about it.

The design was moving along nicely. By the end of the second week they'd written most of it up and were working on the final touches before handing it in. It had been a bit harder than Harry imagined it would be but nothing he couldn't handle, having Heero there to support him as a partner and co-designer were reassuring as well. The man had a few extra years of experience, being three years his senior, and expertise with understanding the Japanese culture. Formidable in his own right and the combination of the two made for a, if Harry could say so himself, a bloody hell of a good team.

In the middle of the third week they were finally able to declare their part of the project done. They would be called in later to appraise the first prototypes, but until then they could take it easy.

Heero offered to show him more of Tokyo and Harry gladly accepted the offer, not having had the opportunity to do so until now. How sad wouldn't it be if he were to be there for half a year and not see anything more than the way to and from work?

So at the start of the second month of his stay in Japan, Heero came to pick him up on a clear sunny Sunday. Harry first got to see Tokyo Tower, taking the lift up to the special observatory where his eyes locked upon an amazing view of the city. After that they fleetingly visited many places, among them Shibuya, Harajuku, and Shinjuku. Visiting Harajuku though had been an experience on its own; seeing the various teenagers in all sorts of get-ups, something Harry had never seen in London.

From Shinjuku they took a fifty minute train ride out to Mount Takao; a sacred mountain where they hiked a trail up to Yakuoin temple near the mountain top. While at the temple Heero was kind enough to tell him the people here prayed to the mountain gods, called tengu, for good fortune in life. Even showing Harry how to purify himself with water, at a small place called Chozuya, before praying and making a wish at the temple.

He'd sneaked a peek at the Japanese male as Heero showed him how to toss a coin into the offering box, bow and clap your hands twice, make your wish and finally bow one time once more. Harry wondered what Heero had wished for as he did his best to repeat the motions in the right order. He sent a wish to the mountain god to make his stay in Japan a continued good one, one that he would remember for a long time to come.

Besides being crowded, as it was the weekend, the visit to the temple was a wonderful experience and he even caught a glimpse of Mount Fuji in the far distance, which he had Heero point out for him. With some translation help from Heero, Harry bought himself an elaborate fan that had caught his fancy on their return to the train station. It would make a good souvenir, for sure one of many he would end up purchasing, to decorate his apartment back in London with when he eventually went back to England.

After the visit to the temple they ended up in Roppongi, visiting Kokuritsu Shin-Bijutsukan, or the National Art Center ,Tokyo. The Center itself was able to house a range of exhibits with its 14,000 square meters of space. Unlike museums, the Center did not maintain a permanent collection of pieces of art and other things, rather focusing on different exhibits. One of the current exhibitions happened to be about Van Gogh and they spent a little over an hour there, appraising the paintings. Harry was surprised to see another side of Heero that he hadn't seen until now; the man that appreciated art.

"Have you ever compared what you do to traditional art?" Heero asked, as they walked along the gallery.

"No, can't say I have. Why do you ask?" Harry replied curiously.

"Just a thought." Heero said and paused, observing the painting they were standing in front of at the moment, opting Harry to turn and take in the painting as well. "Sometimes I find myself wondering about the great amount of time the artists must have put into creating these paintings, some taking even years, while today everything is made so simple by the use of a computer and software."

Heero quieted down again. Somehow, knowing that there was more the Japanese had to say, Harry kept silent.

"I had a choice before entering college, whether I would study traditional art, or commercial digital art. It's obvious what I chose in the end. They said I had an innate talent for computers so I ended up leaning towards that direction."

Harry hummed lowly, taking a step back to get a better view of the painting.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

Heero's eyes widened, frowning ever so lightly.

"I'm… not sure." He faltered. "Why am I telling you this?" There was a quizzical look in his eyes as he directed cobalt colored orbs on the British male.

"Maybe because I'm a nice guy?" Harry said, tilting his head and absentmindedly scratching the area behind his right ear.

Heero chuckled.

"Maybe."

Harry grinned.

"Where to next, Mr. Yuy?" Harry asked then, beginning to walk away from the painting.

"Heero."

Harry stopped in his tracks to look back over his shoulder at the Japanese man.

"What?"

"Call me Heero." The man repeated, walking up to the raven haired male.

"Sure, Heero, you can call me Harry, just Harry." Harry said with a quirk of the lips, as they walked side by side and Heero, unbeknownst to the other man, throwing lingering glances every now and then in-between pointing out the artwork. All the while a small smile etched on his face.

The last stop to the outing ended up being at a restaurant, in the same area, that specialized in catering to foreign customers, serving both foreign and traditional cuisine. After a nice dinner Harry was taken back to the apartment, thanking Heero for taking time over to show him the sights around the city. Heero assuring the other that it was all his pleasure.

So it was with a warm smile, that Harry closed the door after exchanging good nights with the promise of doing something like this again.

**AN:** The second, and last, part is coming right up after this!


	2. Love in the Onsen Part 2

**Second, and last part, of 'Love in the Onsen'. **

Without them knowing the time flew by and already three whole months had went by since Harry first arrived in Japan and met Heero. Harry had started and finished two other projects since then, both of which he worked alongside with Heero. At the same time getting to know the other better, not as much as he'd liked to but, exchanging words in-between work and on the occasional outing he was asked out on. Said 'outings' mostly consisting of going out to have a glass of drink with clients, exchanging pleasantries and business cards.

Rumors had been spreading around at the office of late though; that the usually anti-social Heero Yuy was on, surprisingly, good terms with the British designer, leaving many befuddled and curious as to why Heero seemed to care. It was not such a rare sight for the two to be seen talking and Harry laughing good-heartedly at whatever the other said. What could have caused the stoic man to have a change of heart?

Harry himself had no knowledge as to the contents of these rumors, merely aware of the telltale signs of gossip going around and noticing the occasional inquisitorial glance thrown his way while picking up a cup of tea or the like, all the while frowning silently inside. It had gotten to the point that it started to annoy him, more so than it had before, and he'd, again, questioned Heero himself about the employee's strange behavior and the attitude they seemed to have towards the man.

He came up short.

Heero did not offer him any answer; reaction being a diminutive shrug of the shoulders before going back to his work as if feigning lack of knowledge. However, he'd been tense for the rest of that day after Harry asking. Heero knew the reason or reason behind the gossip, but he didn't want to tell Harry. Why not? They hadn't had any trouble talking to each other about most things, that weren't too private, up to that point. How was it any different? Was it too private of a subject for Heero to broach with the British male?

How frustrating! Of course he knew a solid friendship needed more than a few short months to establish, and who knows how long time it would take for Heero to consider him a close friend or trust him enough to feel like sharing that tidbit. Never mind Harry had already gone past the point of being casual acquaintances, considering the other a good, perhaps even close, friend that he could trust. Not many friends he had he could do so with back in England.

Nevertheless he grew more curious. It didn't get any better when the only person at the office available for a mutually understood conversation was the source of his curiosity. Sure he picked up some Japanese while staying there, but it only went so far as to knowing some phrases of greeting, separate words and common courtesy towards his coworkers and business associates. After all, Heero always did all the necessary talking, leaving Harry with no real need to put in any considerable effort in learning the, to him, complex language. No matter he tried but was left with guessing the meaning of most words. It would be a bother to Heero if he asked the male to translate everything being said around him.

At first he'd been grateful for the help, of course, but now he wasn't so sure he should've accepted it so readily. Not understanding or being able to speak the language prevented him from finding out more about Heero on his own. Still, that shouldn't have prevented him from asking Heero to teach him. However the current project took up pretty much all of their time and didn't leave much for other things. Somehow he knew Heero would, in fact, say yes if he did ask but he didn't want to trouble the man with even more work. Heero already did too much for him helping with mundane things like grocery shopping.

It was after another meeting with their current clients, that Harry found himself tapping his ballpoint pen impatiently against his sheet of papers. Work had been piling up and he'd started losing sleep thinking about both work and Heero. Why he suddenly had started thinking so much of the Japanese of late he all summed up to being the situation at the office. He worried for the other man. It had to be frustrating or at least troubling to be on the wrong foot, to say the least, all the time with the rest of the staff.

Opposite him, seemingly obvious of the looks Harry was giving him, sat Heero adding his notes and thoughts of the meeting onto the papers below. The scribbling of the pen filled the air, that is, until Harry decided to give another try and voice his concerns.

"Heero." He said, waiting for a response.

The Japanese male made a small movement of the head as if to alert the other he was listening. Yet the scribbling of the pen never stilled.

Harry's eyebrows bunched together, but he eased them out again.

"Heero, it's been over three months since we started working together hasn't it?"

"It has." Heero agreed.

"Then why is it that you won't tell me the cause of your, strained, relationships with your coworkers?"

Heero's eyes thinned the slightest, head ducking to hide them under the unruly fringe.

"Mr. Sasaki said he wanted the approach of the advertisement modern, yet mature. Perhaps a darker color scheme would go better than what we had planned?"

Harry half-slammed his pen and hand against the table, his impatience and growing frustration getting the better of him.

"Heero! Are you even listening to me?"

"I am." His voice was almost creepily devoid of the usual warmth Harry had grown accustomed to when the two were alone.

"Then stop avoiding and answer the question already." Harry said.

"Why?"

Heero's response surprised Harry enough to halt his words.

"Eh?"

Before he had a chance of getting back on his feet Heero looked up and pierced him with his deep, cobalt blue eyes.

"Why? Do I have to answer it? Are you saying I have an obligation to?"

There lay a small ounce of hidden threat behind those words. Could it really be that bad for Heero to be this unwilling to talk about it?

"No, I just…I'm just curious." Harry sounded suddenly unsure despite himself. "It's hard not to notice their behavior towards you." He tried to recover by saying.

"They being… ?"

Harry felt himself grow angry with how nonchalant the other was acting towards the conversation. Couldn't Heero see Harry was worried about him?

"You know what I mean!" He insisted.

"And what if I don't?"

"Don't feign ignorance with me."

"You're the one who's being ignorant." Heero threw back at him, eyes hard and cold.

Harry tried to take no notice of the small stab that lone sentence caused, eyes lowering to the surface of the table, unable to meet that intense gaze any longer and fingers curling in on themselves where they lay against papers and hard wood.

"What do you mean?" He said lightly, willing himself to calm down from his outburst, suddenly afraid he'd been too direct and harsh with his determination to get the information out of Heero. If this ended up with Heero shutting him out completely he didn't know what do to. He hadn't jeopardized what little trust Heero had for him Harry hoped.

Heero sighed heavily, pen he'd been holding dropping to the ground with a small thud and he raised his hand to rest his forehead against it.

"Harry, it's not…" He tried after a moment of silence, hand sliding into his fringe, hair strands peeking out from in-between the fingers. Harry glanced upwards, seeing a tiredness that seemed old, too old for someone in their late twenties depicted in the man's eyes.

It left Harry lost for words, now feeling guiltier for pushing the subject so.

"It's not important." Heero finally said.

A lie, obviously, but Harry let it pass. Neither did he even think about gloating about the fact that Heero had, consciously or not, admitted to there in fact being some past history.

Harry didn't bring it up again, whether he was worried about Heero's reply or considerate of the man's feelings he was unsure of, maybe a mixture of both. One thing he was sure of though; he never wanted Heero to look at him again with those cold eyes, no matter how fleetingly the moment had been.

* * *

"A business trip?"

Harry stopped his sorting of the papers, the noises of the copying machine chugging along behind him, and turned towards Heero standing in the doorway.

He was slightly caught off guard by the expression the Japanese wore. Heero seemed somewhat uneasy, he noticed, as the man tugged at his tie as if trying to loosen the knot a bit. There was still some awkwardness lingering in Heero's body movement from last time. The two hadn't really been talking, outside of work related subjects, since their argument the week before.

This counted as work related as well, Harry thought glumly, but shoved the threatening frown to the side and replaced it with a polite smile.

"Yes, this coming weekend." Heero said, looking annoyed and apologetic at the same time. "I'm aware it's short notice, but the section chief said the client was very adamant about meeting in person, before discussing the possibility of a contract between the client's company and the agency. Since he's too busy to make a trip to Tokyo himself he offered this arrangement, even going so far as to pay for all the expenses so we couldn't refuse the offer."

"I understand." Harry said. "Where are we going?"

"Kyoto. We'll be staying at a Ryokan there."

"Ryokan?" Harry queried curiously.

"A traditional Japanese inn."

"Really?" Harry's face lit up with a small smile of enthusiasm as he collected the last copies from the machine and putt them away in a separate file. "Sounds interesting. When do we leave?"

Heero's eyes flicked to the raven haired male. He tugged at his tie again, eyeing the British for a short moment before averting his eyes to the side.

"Saturday morning. I'll pick you up at the apartment at eight."

"No work at the office on Saturday?"

"The business trip is being prioritized."

"Okay."

Heero nodded, feet shuffling as he turned around and went back the way he had come from, leaving Harry to wonder about what one brought with you to a Ryokan, and thinking he should've asked Heero before he left.

Saturday morning found Harry up with the sunrise, but not necessarily as sunny, and running around his apartment in a rush to get all his packing done. Since he'd been working late into the night to compensate for most of the day spent on travelling he had forgotten to pack his bag the evening before.

The doorbell rang just as he finished cramming the last things into his bag. He stepped over various things he'd sorted out from taking with him, making his way towards the door and pulled it opened.

"Hey." Harry took one look at Heero; the man still wore a tie but had opted for a blazer than the usual jacket, similar to what Harry had chosen for his attire, before going to retrieve his bag on the sofa. "I'll just be a minute." He said.

"It's alright." Was his response, eyes following the younger man until he disappeared into the bedroom.

Heero took to observing the apartment while he waited, lifting an eyebrow at the mess. His face slipped into a troubled expression that was forced away as soon as Harry came into sight again. As the male picked up his bag from the floor, he followed Heero away from the apartment block.

They rode the subway to Tokyo station and from there stepped onto the Shinkansen, bullet train, to Kyoto, a trip that would take little over two hours. A trip spent under near complete silence and Harry bereft of any ideas to start a conversation. He subjected himself to staring out of the rushing landscape outside of the window from his seat, while Heero in to other seat busied himself with typing away on his computer. He'd glanced a peek earlier to see what he was writing on but it was all in Japanese and was it something he understood even less than spoken Japanese then it was the written language.

The female train attendant came by twice to offer those beverages and snacks, for which Harry first decline with the way of a hand when Heero resolutely kept his eyes focused on the lit screen in front of him. The second time he opted to buy something anyway and tried pointing out a bottle he thought was filled with orange soda and some what looked to be crackers. He managed to get through to the attendant, somehow, and just handed over a five thousand yen bill to cover the costs. Accepting the change from the smiling woman he leaned back into his seat and took a swig of the drink. He stole a glance in Heero's direction before tugging open the small plastic bag and plopping the cracker into his mouth, going back to his staring.

His enthusiasm for the trip were dwindled from how distant Heero was being and had him suspecting that the damage from that argument had been greater than what he earlier anticipated. He found himself missing those small exchanges of conversations the two had shared before in-between work. How could he even begin to repair the damage when all he did was just sit there?

Harry was brought out of his musings when Heero closed the lid to his laptop with a low clap. Were they nearing Kyoto?

The last bit of the trip to the Ryokan took a mere half hour and finally stepping out of the taxi Harry laid his eyes on the inn they were going to spend the night at. It appeared to be fairly old, but who was Harry to judge that with his limited, or lack thereof, knowledge. From his point of view he could see a walkway leading up to the entrance and he followed in Heero's footsteps as the man made his way over and slid the door open, revealing a large entrance hall. Not long after they had stepped inside they were welcomed by elderly female dressed in an elaborate black kimono with a pattern of cherry blossoms and leaves. Her graying hair was put up in a high bun and it momentarily reminded Harry of an old middle school teacher he had in his younger years.

The woman bowed and said something that Harry assumed was the usual welcoming speech she gave all her guests. Heero introduced them, he caught his name somewhere in there, and continued talking with the woman as she gestured for the two to remove their shoes for the slippers the inn provided for its guests.

Harry soon gave up trying to catch anything out of the small exchange and let his eyes wander around the interior. There were so many things that were different from back in England that he failed to notice anything that two places actually had in common. So far he'd only been in contact with the modern part of Japan, except for that small trip to the temple with Heero in the beginning of his stay.

The woman came to a stop, sliding open a door, before bowing and taking a few steps back.

"This is your room." Heero said then to him.

Harry blinked once before nodding to both Heero and the still smiling lady and stepped inside the room. He turned back to see Heero giving him a last look and then disappearing from view as the woman closed the door, leaving Harry alone.

The raven haired man sighed and dumped his bag on ground. He turned his head around to take in the room he'd been given. The flooring wasn't the same as it had been in the hallway, but consisted of rectangular mats of some material he didn't know instead of wood. He bent down and drew his hand along the surface. Firm and soft at the same time, he mused lowly. There were no windows in the room but there were another pair of sliding doors on the opposite end of where he came in.

Sliding them open he was astounded by the sight that presented itself before him. Right outside his room there went a wooden and roofed walkway along the building outline, disappearing behind a corner in each direction, and right in front of him laid a beautiful garden. He'd read somewhere that the Japanese gardens were seen as art and now he completely understood why. This garden had to been planned and pruned with utmost care by a, very much so, talented individual and it showed in how the plants and stones were arranged together. There was a small pond in the far off corner and a smaller island of clipped grass in a lake of small stones in a raffled pattern that had Harry wondering how they'd gone about accomplishing without messing up the pattern with their feet.

He felt content with sitting down in the opening and just slowly take in all the many aspects of the garden before the time of the meeting with their client. Harry leaned back, resting his back against the frame of the sliding door and pulled a leg up to rest his arm against.

It was in this position Heero later found him, in time for the meeting, when the Japanese slid the door open slowly and was met with a slumbering Harry. The British male's head lay resting against the door behind him and his eyes closed, caught in a serene expression. It made Heero halt in the opening and stare at the man, eyes scrunched together and thoughts running around in his mind.

Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the confusing and strong thoughts, he stepped carefully up the sleeping male and squatted down. Arms around his knees he let his cobalt blue eyes travel across the man's pale face, the angle of his nose, the curve of his chin and plumpness of his lips. Heero blinked once, frowning deeply when he caught himself reaching a hand out toward the male. He brought it back; fingers outstretched and just stared at it for he didn't know how long.

A low mumble drew him back from his deep thinking and he shook his head again.

"Harry."

The raven haired mumbled again.

"Harry." He tried again with more strength.

This time the man's eyelashes fluttered and eyelids slowly opened, revealing emerald depths clouded with sleepiness before they focused on Heero.

"Heero?" Harry asked confusedly.

He yawned once and leaned forward, one hand digging into his hair and scratching at his scalp.

"What is it?"

"We're meeting Mr. Takakura in just ten minutes. It's good I went to get you so you didn't miss the meeting." Heero said as he stood up again.

Harry eyes dimmed.

"Oh, well, thanks for the concern." He said, standing up as well and adjusting his hair and clothing. "Wouldn't want me making a bad impression on the client now would we?" He said, half to himself and half to Heero.

The man's eyebrows knitted together and he made to say something but held himself back at the last second.

Harry spent the next hour and a half listening with a half interested ear to the conversation between Mr. Takakura and his colleague. But as he was unable to discern anything of particular meaning out of the conversation itself he was left pretty much on his own, giving a small polite smile once in a while when their client sent him a glance or when Heero introduced him in the beginning.

The meeting finally came to an end and that was just as well as Harry had begun to feel his eyelids grow heavy with the inaction. They stood and Heero gave the client a small bow, Harry awkwardly doing the same, and the client left the room first leaving the two younger men to pack up their things in the folders they'd brought with them.

"So, how did it go?" Harry asked.

"There were no complaints. The client was satisfied and has agreed to a contract."

"Ah, that's great." He said but his response lacked somewhat in the happiness department. "I'll just go back to my room then."

"Yes, I suppose you could do that." Heero said and then continued tentatively. "It would be a shame, though, if you went all this way and didn't try the Onsen."

Heero fingered his folder absentmindedly, seemingly nonchalant in his proposal.

Harry quirked his head to the side a bit in curiosity.

"'Onsen' you say? I'm sorry, but what exactly is that?"

"A hot spring. The Ryokan has an outside hot spring connected to the main house. Good for relaxation and purification of the body and mind."

"It does sound nice. I haven't been able to relax for quite some time now." Harry said and shifted his shoulders for emphasis.

It did sound very nice. He had no reason for declining the offer and so he accepted it. Maybe he'd get some of this tension out of his muscles that had been accumulating these past few weeks. He went back to his room where later Heero again came to get him.

However the man was not wearing what he'd worn earlier, instead he had on a simple dark blue and vertically striped robe like garment. This was explained to him to be a yukata, often worn when using the hot spring at Japanese inns and to sleep in. (AN: Don't know if that's completely correct but I'm just going with the flow here.)

"Yukata?" Harry asked and then followed where Heero was pointing to.

To the side of his bed lay a bundle of fabric with the same pattern that Heero was wearing. He went to pick it up, letting the fabric unravel.

"So I change into this?"He asked again while feeling the fabric with his thumbs.

"Yes, call me when you've done." Heero said before stepping out and sliding the door closed.

"Right…" Harry said and began shedding his clothes.

Putting them all in a nice pile next to his bag, he hesitated for a few seconds before shedding his briefs as well. They were going to bathe after all. He tied the belt, or sash, around his waist and putting on his slippers again he stepped over to the door, sliding it open and went outside.

Heero nodded to him and struck a pace down the hallway, letting Harry follow after him through the building. Something he noticed soon was how self-conscious he felt, walking around with nothing but this yukata on his body to shield his nudeness. He couldn't help clutching with his hands against the belt in case it, against all odds, decided to slip loose on the way.

They passed through another pair of sliding doors and came into a smaller area or hallway where its two walls were halfway clad with shelves and baskets.

Heero went over to a small table and withdrew a small wash cloth from a pile there. He motioned for Harry to do the same and the man picked one up for himself. Turning back to Heero he instantly averted his wide eyes.

He'd just gotten a flash of Heero's, very nicely proportioned, ass. Oh god, he thought and then confused as to his embarrassment by the sight of the man's nakedness.

"Aren't you changing?" Heero asked him and Harry dared a look in the man's direction.

Heero stood watching him but he had the small wash cloth wrapped around his hips, barely, covering his lower half but leaving a part of his left thigh visible. This was a first for Harry seeing the other man undressed and he caught himself appreciating the man's looks, strangely enough.

"Uh, yes, just a second." Harry said but only rested his hands against the belt.

Heero whether he noticed Harry's sudden modesty or not, did not comment on his action, or rather inaction.

"Just come into the washing room when you're ready." He said and left Harry standing there alone.

Harry let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been keeping inside and began untying the belt keeping his yukata together. Standing nude he held the cloth up for appraisal and eyed it doubtingly. How was this going to cover him sufficiently enough?

As he thought, the cloth only barely covered him like with Heero but it seemed Harry's hips were a bit narrower than the other man's so that was a small relief. He folded and deposited the yukata along with the belt in one of the baskets in the shelf and traced Heero's footsteps into the washing room.

To his relief, again, he found the washing room to be made up of many different cubicles with each of their own little wooden stool to sit on when you went about cleaning yourself. He threw a glance around the room and found Heero situated at the far end of the room. There was nowhere else there and so he chose a cubicle a bit farther down from Heero's and proceeded with first drenching himself with water from a hose hung on the wall. He kept the cloth on as he used what products the inn provided for its guests to use.

He caught Heero moving in the corner of his eye and saw the men go out of the opening at the end, probably leading the baths. Letting a few minutes pass Harry eventually stood to follow Heero. As he walked out, hand clutched to the side keeping the cloth in place, he was struck by the warm and humid air surrounding the hot spring. Steam rose from the fogged water and sitting with his arms stretched out on the stone edge was Heero, his wash cloth laying beside his hand on the stone.

He had his eyes closed, thankfully, and Harry took this opportunity to shed his own cloth and stepped into the water. The heat surprised him at first and sank himself slowly into the water. As if knowing it was safe to look now, Heero opened his blue eyes and took in Harry sitting opposite him.

"The water's really hot." Harry commented.

"It is called a 'hot' spring." Was Heero's response.

"Huh, who would've thought?" Harry tossed back, not able to help the quirk of the mouth.

Heero's eyes seemed to chuckle, shining bright even through all that steam.

Harry groaned and sank lower into the water, arms floating at his sides and chin just above the surface. He rested the back of his head against the edge, making his eyes stare straight up into the late afternoon sky above. He was comfortable enough to just lay there for a while until a thought struck him.

"I'm sorry Heero."

Out of Harry's sight Heero blinked and frowned.

"I'm the one that should apologize." He said.

Harry pulled himself straighter. The man was staring into the plants by the short walls of wood that cut the hot spring off from the rest of the land belonging to the inn.

"What for? I was the one that tried pushing you into telling me."

"It's complicated…"

The water splashed lightly as Heero moved his arms to his front. His eyes seemed to glaze over as they centered on his interwoven fingers.

Harry looked uncertain, wondering if he should speak up or let the man be. His choice was made when Heero broke the silence again.

"When I first started at the agency, I had a run-in with an older designer claiming that I had stolen his idea."

"But he was lying. It was your idea." Harry was able to guess.

Heero rose his surprised eyes, taking in the raven haired male's soft look.

"Yes, but no one would believe when I told them so. The man was well liked and respected and had been with the agency for many, many years. I'd been given the opportunity to work on a project with him and I showed him an idea that I had for it. He said it was good, said he would show it to the section chief the next day."

"He presented it in his own name." Harry concluded.

"When I discovered what he'd done I confronted him about it, but he outright denied it in front of the whole department. He had everyone on his side."

"How'd it go?"

"I took it to the section chief. He called us to a meeting to discuss and solve the matter. The designer denied the accusation again but the section chief happens to be an old friend of my father's. He recognized the design from my previous work and, the other designer immediately lost his job."

"That's good. He got what he deserved. I despise people who steal other's ideas." Harry said firmly. "So, that's the reason they treat you like that, for the exception of Mr. Yamahara."

Heero hummed his response, hands weaving lazily through the water.

"Why would you hide that from me? Surely you didn't think I'd believe that you'd stolen the idea, did you?"

Of all things he could expect as a response, it sure wasn't the faint blush that rose on Heero's cheeks. Harry blinked once before crying out in protest.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Harry, I…" Heero tried but his response died on his lips when he received a splash of water right in the face.

He shook the water out of his eyes just as Harry's laughter broke the still air and Heero opened his eyes again to see the raven haired man kneeling in the water, hands outstretched and orbs glimmering with mirth.

"What was that for?" He questioned annoyed.

"You know precisely what that was for you prat."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Prat?"

Harry smirked.

"Idiot." He said and appeared smug for having to explain the meaning of a word for once to Heero.

"You, of all people, are calling me an idiot?" Heero's eyes narrowed, but there was humor in them.

"And what if I did?" Harry responded, almost conceitedly.

Harry got a taste of his own medicine when he was doused with a huge splash of water and, spluttering from the shock, he pointed a finger in Heero's direction.

"You're going to regret that." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I don't feel any regret." Heero looked thoughtful to spite the other.

"Oh, you're so…" But the last died on his tongue as the world around him seemed to take a spin.

He staggered and felt his eyes grew heavy and the last thing he noticed was his face hitting the hot water before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Harry groaned.

A cool breeze was hitting his face. Someone from above called his name and he was disappointed when that delightful breeze disappeared. He forced his heavy eyelids to comply with his demand to open and the first thing he caught sight of was the blurry image of something white before it was replaced with an equally blurry image of a human face. He blinked a few times, until the picture grew clearer and he was able to identify the face.

"…what are you doing Heero…?" He said and was surprised at the weakness in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked him.

Harry frowned.

Was Heero worried? What for?

"I'm just dandy." He said and got a doubtful look in return.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Sure I do. You were going to get the splashing of a lifetime when…" He trailed and scrunched his brows.

"You fainted." The man stated.

"Fainted?"

"You're not used to the heat and steam of a hot spring. These things happen if you're not careful of the time you spend in them."

"Huh." Harry said and looked around.

They were back in his room it appeared. Heero put a hand to his forehead that Harry swatted away and then pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You should take the time to rest." Heero insisted, grabbing a pale shoulder.

Harry stopped in his tracks to swat the hand away again when he noticed one thing about his appearance.

He was naked, with only the blanket of his bed ( weren't they called futons or something?) covering his bare body.

"Don't tell me…" He started, dread creeping into his voice. "That you carried me to my room, na-naked…?"

Heero's cheeks tinted red at the question before he got his composure back.

"Of course not! I had the yukata cover your body, but I thought it best to remove it when I got you into bed so that you'd cool down faster."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure!"

Harry hummed and went for the blanket instead, pulling it up to his chin to shield himself from view.

"I'm fine now. So you can go back to your own room."

"I need to watch you so you don't faint again."Heero said and leaned back to sit down on the tatami mat, legs and arms crossed. The fabric to the front of his yukata slipped, showing bronzed and toned skin underneath that had Harry unconsciously squirm.

"I won't faint!" He replied indignantly.

"Hn."

Harry's eye twitched and he huffed, turning his face away from the man in front of him. Then his body jerked and he slowly turned his head back to face Heero, suspicion written all over his face.

"Did you look?"

"Look? Look at what?" Heero wondered confusedly, eyebrows raised in a fine line.

Harry blushed and didn't say anything. Heero's eyes then widened in comprehension.

"It was unavoidable." He muttered.

Harry gasped, pulling the blanket tighter to his pale frame and burrowing his heated face in the fabric.

"Oh god, how embarrassing…" He moaned.

An annoyed expression entered Heero's face.

"We're both men."

Harry raised his head to glare at the man.

"Doesn't mean I'm not allowed some measure of modesty!"

"Whatever you've got left that is…" Heero muttered to himself.

Harry's cheeks inadvertently colored further with that comment. He shot forward and aimed a punch at the man, who dodged it and caught the fist in his hand. The movement caught Harry off guard and he tumbled face first onto Heero, hand still caught in the man's own hand.

The two stopped in shock and stared into each others' eyes. Harry had his left leg caught in-between Heero's, his hand against the mat and chest against each other.

Heero's chest rose as he breathed in and then his cobalt eyes widened. In turn Harry's breath hitched and he froze. He felt his skin heat up when he became alarmingly aware of a certain unconscious response he had downstairs to the closeness of their bodies.

Harry used his hand to push himself off of Heero but was stopped with a hand on his back.

"Let me go!" He demanded, panic rising in his voice.

He struggled against Heero's hold, his hand caught in a tight grip and unable to pull it away to help himself get up.

"Harry!" Heero called through the other's tirade.

"Are you deaf? I said let me go!"

"Harry!"

The raven haired froze for the second time, and aimed saucer like eyes down at the Japanese man.

"You…" He started slowly.

Heero had the decency to blush himself as well.

"Yeah." He said, staring resolutely into emerald depths.

"Oh."

Like on que Harry's whole face turned completely crimson.

"That's, uhm, why?" He nearly squeaked.

"I like you." Heero blurted.

Harry jerked, seemingly not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I'm a guy." He sounded insecure.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"I'm well aware of that."

"But…" Harry faltered.

Then he pinned his eyes onto Heero's.

"You, like me?"

"Yes."

"Like as in…?"

"As in I want to push you down on your back right now and claim your whole body as mine."

"Oh." Harry mentally berated himself on his squeaky voice. "You mean, _that_, kind of like. Whoa!"

The hand on his back tightened and the hand that had held his let go and wound its way to the back of his head. It dragged his face closer to Heero's and his eyes widened again before soft and heated lips met his.

Harry flexed his now free hand's finger reflexively, too stunned to do anything else really than feel those lips on his. His eyes had yet to close and they kept staring into cobalt blue until the hand on the back of his head let up. They separated only the smallest distance.

"Heero…" Harry mumbled.

"Do you like me Harry?" There was a guarded look in the man's eyes.

"I…" He sighed, frowning.

The hand on his head slipped off, then the one on his back.

"Why would you right?" Heero said, expression growing distant. "It's okay. I understand if you're disg-"

Harry bent down and captured Heero's lips with his own again. He held them there for a good while before drawing back.

"If I thought that I'd be a hypocrite." He stated, fighting the blush.

"Harry."

Warmth seeped back into Heero's features and then he smiled, such a brilliant smile it had Harry lost for words. It warmed the very core of his heart and his stomach fluttered in anticipation. Hands touched the sides of his face and pulled him down, lips plastering themselves to his for a third time in this short amount of time. Tender in the beginning they soon grew aggressive and his surprised gasp was muted when Heero flipped them over, Harry's back now against the futon.

The pressure of Heero's body weighted him down and made him even more aware of the pressing hardness than was digging into his thigh. Somehow the blanket had gotten loose and the only thing keeping them separated now was Heero's quickly unraveling yukata. Harry was overwhelmed by the presence that was Heero as the man kept pushing at the paler male, digging a hand in raven locks and another whisking its way down along a now trembling chest. The palm circled and crossed the area over a pert nipple and slim muscles, stopping to grind a thumb against the little nub of flesh and in turn eliciting a sudden moan that was completely and eagerly swallowed.

Harry's own hands found life again and crawled their way up the man's sides, almost desperate in their movement and then roamed higher, coming into contact with fabric and tugging frantically at it. Heero raised himself off of the body below to rip the belt securing the yukata and then divesting himself of the garment before plunging down again. The two males hissed at the contact and it was nearly electrifying how both their skins seemed to tingle from the mere skin to skin contact.

Breaths came in hurried huffs and gasps as Heero's hand found its way in-between their tightly wound bodies and grasped firmly at Harry's sweltering length. The British cried out at the contact, eyes screwing shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth as the moans kept on coming in a never ending stream. Harry felt his hand being grasped and then guided until it touched upon something blistering hot and almost out of instinct he clutched the limb between his fingers and began stroking it, matching the same rhythm Heero had set up. He circled his thumb across the head and Heero broke their lips apart to groan, the side of his face pressed against Harry's and his breath harsh in Harry's ear.

The hand of Heero's that wasn't busy at the moment landed on Harry's as the younger man continued stroking the other but was then interrupted when Heero tugged Harry's hand from him, Harry frowning in confusion until he realized what the man intended to do. When their lengths came into contact with each other both cried out in concert and Harry's eyes came to stare blindly into the ceiling above, lost in the heat of the moment.

Harry's breaking voice when he felt the pleasure hit its peak tore through Heero's body and he came soon after, following his new lover. Their fluids mixed together in-between their bodies.

They lay there gasping for breath, slowly retrieving some lost control and awareness of their surroundings. Harry was the first to speak and his voice caressed Heero's ear with its content.

"I like you too, Heero. Very much so I've come to realize, in a very short amount of time." He said and then chuckled.

Heero's head turned to place soft and tender kisses behind Harry's ear and neck. He hummed with his lips against skin and the body beneath him rumbled with Harry's chuckles. He smiled, flicking a tongue out and licking a trail up the British male's neck. He sucked in the skin, leaving a hickey in his wake and went down to leave another one across Harry's collarbone.

"Not enough for you?" Harry asked in-between breaths.

"Not by a long shot." Heero stated, voice thick and laced with raw lust.

It made Harry groan and dig his hands in Heero's chocolate colored mess of a hair as the man swirled his tongue around a nipple.

"Have you ever been with a man intimately before?" Heero asked suddenly, head tilted and curious eyes focused on emerald orbs.

"You're the first." Harry admitted.

"Good." The man replied possessively and continued with his worrying of the nipple beneath his lips.

"You?" Harry ground out.

"I have."

"When did you…?"

"Know I was gay?"

Harry nodded.

"Late teens or so. You're the first though, that has made me this fired up."

Harry quirked a smile.

"I'm honored."

Heero smirked.

"You should be."

Harry let out a laugh that was cut off when Heero found their forgotten members, head thrown backwards into the futon as the man's hands enveloped them both and soon made them stand to attention again.

Heero raised himself with one hand to lean half way on Harry. His eyes held a question and he sought Harry's out before he voiced it.

"I want to embrace you, make you truly mine. Will you let me?"

"How?"

Abandoning the stroking the older man wound his hand in between Harry legs and cheeks, finding that one spot that would soon make Harry crave a much closer contact.

"Here." Heero said and purred. "I'll make you feel so good you won't look at another man, or woman for that matter, ever again."

Harry's eyebrow rose.

"That's a big promise."

"One I have all intention of fulfilling."

"You can try." Harry teased.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Heero said full of confidence.

His finger circled the puckered opening, teasing just the brim and sending small tendrils of shivers up Harry's spine. At the same as he first breached the opening with one finger, he meshed their two members together again with his other hand and rubbed them against each other. Harry gasped, both in surprise and pleasure, and found Heero's shoulders, clinging to them for support.

A second finger found its way inside and Heero made it his absolute responsibility to stretch Harry as thoroughly as he could, so that the male would have the utmost pleasure for his first time. The fingers struck up a scissoring motion and Harry felt a small discomfort at the intrusion. When the third entered he hissed at the small sting of pain. Noticing this Heero lavished soft kisses to the area above the man's bellybutton.

"Shhh…" He soothed.

"I seem to recollect a certain promise." Harry huffed between clenched teeth.

"It's coming…"

"Any day now would be grea-!"

Harry's back arched, his hands digging into the fabric of the futon below and a low moan erupted from throat.

"I always keep my promises."Heero smirked.

He found the spot he had touched on before again and the raven haired male's body trembled, fingers digging themselves into the fabric for support.

There was no coherent verbal response from Harry, not that Heero had expected any at this point. He continued to tease the insides until he felt he'd done what he could and removed his fingers. Harry's damp hair lay plastered against his forehead and eyes glazed from the sensations.

Lifting and grasping Harry's right leg under the knee, Heero grasped and guided his member towards the quivering opening. Nudging it he pressed lightly and was proud over his control, however quickly faltering. Harry's eyes clamped shut again when the pressure increased, slowly, feeling the head of Heero's length slowly make its way inside.

Depositing Harry's leg over his shoulder instead, Heero searched out his lover's hand and wounded their fingers together. His other placed against Harry's hip, steadying them both as he pushed further inside.

"Aahh!"

Harry cried out and tightening his grip on Heero's hand, the man having pushed himself inside those remaining inches in one fell swoop. His hand gripped the wrist to the hand on his hip, eyes blinking open and mouth staying open while air was continuously passing through in a thirsty struggle.

"We're linked now, as one." Heero ground out, cobalt orbs smoldering. "Never. I'll never let you go."

Whether the words made it passed into Harry's mind was another thing; as Heero began pulling out, stopping just at the head, before pushing back inside again. The action frazzled Harry's sensory system and caused his eyes to see stars when that special spot was hit. The moans were more frequent than his intakes of air now. Harry could but only cling for all he was worth to Heero as the man continuously pounded into the pale body beneath, contrasted against his bronzed skin.

Harry was so much more, much more than a simple man. There was a bond between this man and him and that was invisible to the naked eye but made visible when in throes of passion. As much he understood now and was certain in his conviction that his partner in love did as well.

The pleasure kept building up, the point it soon proved too much for the both of them and emerald eyes shot wide open, mirroring the immense pleasure the body was feeling. He drew his partner into his frenzy of ecstasy and the partner filled him with his seed deep inside.

It took a while, but coming down from his high Harry seemed to retrieve his eyesight again and able of focusing on a specific point. His hand around Heero's wrist lost its strength and dropped to the futon below. In the next Heero slumped and fell unceremoniously onto the man he was still buried inside of.

"Heero?" Harry tried. "You're sort of heavy…"

He hissed when the man pulled himself out. Heero fell to side, resting a hand on Harry's abdomen as if marking his property. The man sighed, inching closer to the raven haired male and fished the blanket from somewhere behind him, draping it above their spent bodies.

"Shouldn't we…?"Harry began but was interrupted.

"Sleep now. Clean up later." Heero mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Heero's body covered the whole of Harry's left side, legs interwoven and arm draped securely around the man's torso. Harry found himself sighing and smiling softly, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him in its fold. Blessing them for having found someone that would end up meaning so much more than what they'd ever known in their life.

**AN: **I sort of cut it short at the end, just because I wanted it to finally end. I can't believe the length of this story. I never imagined it turning out to be that long and at the same time I feel there really isn't _that_ much plot going on in there.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. XP Reviews is greatly appreciated and warms my lil' writer's soul. :3 /Lin


End file.
